Gryphon Faire - Part III
'Tournament Field - ' ---- :The Lionsgate Tournament Field is a grassy oval bowl carved into the northern area of the Noble District, with jousting lists, a rock tossing pit, and a wide circle for combatants to compete against each other with swords, polearms and other weapons. :''An observation platform for nobility rises along the northern face of the bowl, while commoners are relegated to the elevated wooden stands and benches that run around the edges of the field. :''The Lionsgate Tournament Field is known throughout the realm as one of the only sites to hold night-time tournaments, because of the ample illumination provided by the various stone stanchions that rest upon the high stone perimeter wall above the stands that can be lit to create large torch fires to cast the arena into a state of faux twilight. ---- Gefrey nods, then turns for the starting position. "Be careful," he says softly. "Very careful. And good luck out there, Warpriest, Mistress." Ailith moves to be ready to enter the field, nodding to the other two. "I will defend as best I may. But I will need a sword as soon as possible. Good fortune." Adrianna smiles and nods, "Is there some place I can sit to watch?" she asks with curiousity. "I'd like to see what the outcome is...and perhaps cheer for my friends," she adds. The pure, high blast of a trill cuts through the air, and once he lowers it from his lips with a shout of "BEGIN!", the man in the white robes nods to Adrianna. "Yes, mistress, the raised seating over there should give you a fairly good view." He indicates the stands erected off to the side. "Come," speaks Norran after the trill, immediately setting off at a brisk pace into the plants. He stays as alert as he can, his eyes set forward instead of searching as he peers about the rough, careful not to outpace the two behind him. Naoi follows after Norran, matching the man's pace through the plants, to his immediate right and a few feet behind. The sharp blast of the trill sends Zia off at a quick, easy jog, a pace she can keep up for awhile while still keeping her speed. Surrounded by potted plants to either side, she keeps low--half bent to keep below the line of foliage as she sets off in a straight line down the center of their half of the field. Gefrey, in turn, starts to skirt the northwestern portion of the field, keeping as low as he can as he examines his surroundings for hidden weapons (or flags). He's trying to keep low, sort of. Ailith makes a more direct course for her team's encampment, searching along her path for the flag or at least a weapon she might use. Meian follows Naoi and Norran for lack of other instructions, blazing a path onward right through the center of their side. "Are we... w-where are we going?" she whispers uncertainly up at them. Adrianna nods politely and makes her way to the stand, where indeed she has an excellent view of the goings on. She watches with amusement as the participants get set up. Her eyes going between the two teams, excitement obvious in them. The Lomasa continues forward, glancing into the shrubs as he moves along. "Follow, but keep watch for weaponry or our objective. You two search, I'll worry about the route," whispers Norran aloud as he trudges forward, path set for the other team's side, or wherever he thinks that is. Naoi continues following, no real suggestions offered, though she does turn her attention (noted in writing this time HAH) to be on the lookout for flags and weaponry. Zia keeps her gaze to her left as she runs, scanning as far into the plants as she can see and ignoring her right side altogether. The better to search thoroughly, or something. Coming to the other side of the field, she turns a couplete ninety degrees to her left, skirting down the side towards the far end. Gefrey continues on his trek through the "forest," taking up a zig-zag type pattern to try and thoroughly cover his ground, and keeps looking for, well, anything. Ailith shifts course, to investigate something uncertainly seen en route. Keeping low and quiet, she still tries to find other signs as well. Meian turns her gaze to the south as she sees Naoi watching the north, departing from following Norran directly to investigate that portion of their side of the field. Gefrey finds his side's base- hard to miss in the northwest, thanks to a miniature flagpole all set up- but nothing else whatsoever. Except trees, and an awful lot of those. Naoi also finds nothing except trees, trees, bushes, and more trees... Zia, on the other hand? As she reaches the end of her side's half, coming across the rope that bisects the field, she catches a glimpse of Norran through the foliage, barely ten feet away- and he in turn catches sight and sound of her. Adrianna continues to watch. She seems to be having difficulty in keeping her eyes on all the players at this point, so she picks out the ones that seem to be having better luck at this point. The Lomasa pauses abruptly once he spots Ziavri, a brow arching toward her as he takes notices. Without any warning whatsoever, the nobleman moves toward the freelander girl in a dash, ducking under any obstacles to make ready for a pounce. Naoi is a little distance away, too far to assist Norran immediatly, or be entirely aware that he is charging an opposite teammate. Instead, she angles further north and starts to turn in, with the intention of meeting the man back on his firmly set course. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why Norran might be pouncing. Zia's first reaction is to step back, though not quite quick enough. It'll only take a second or two for the Lomasa to be on her now. Now. What about that cover? It's worth a shot. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Zia shouts for her companions. Broess slips in from the nobles district and carefully avoids the field as she moves to the northern face of the arena, obviously headed to the observation platform, and just as obviously keeping well away from the field. Gefrey raises an eyebrow, then turns, making his way to the desperate call for help, still looking about for anything he can use as a weapon... but, he's moving a bit too fast for that, probably. Ailith locates a cache of weapons, and takes out a sword. At the shout, she grabs a quarterstaff as well, and heads toward the sound with her sword at the ready. If she can intercept Gef along the way she'll pass on the staff. Sitting amongst the people in the stands is Adrianna, her eyes on the field and the group of people moving within the trees and brush. At the shout she gets to her feet to try and get a better view of what's happening. Meian glances up at the shout, wincing- but actually not running towards it herself. Instead she keeps up her own search, gradually working south and east to the corner of the area, systematic in her approach. With his quarry cornered, the Lomasa quickly closes the distance between himself and Ziavri. As she starts to shout, Norran extends a hand toward the freelander girl's face to strike...albeit, an attempt to tap her on the forehead with a finger. Naoi approached something wooden, kneeling down to inspect it, already attempting to discern what it is before she goes off to assist Norran. A potted hand at her back. Great. And she's about to be *poked*! Zia lets out a quick breath, ducks, sidesteps... and manages to miss the poke. Barely. "Light..." she mutters. There's more, too, but whatever else she says is lost. Gefrey blinks as he comes across Ailith, then grins as he takes the quarterstaff. "Take him down," he says, probably rather needlessly as he moves in toward the center, to rescue his comrade! Ailith considers this, then nods, hefting her own wooden sword and charging, wordlessly, to the attack. Meian hits the southeast corner, finds nothing, and turns to double back west in her search- casting anxious glances to the north where the combat can be heard, but remaining where she is in the hunt. Adrianna watches the goings on with excitement, it might not be obvious who she's cheering for yet, but she clasps her hands together practically bouncing on her toes...even in her obviously pregnant state. Naoi is quick to retrieve the weapons, a staff thrown across her back and where her travelling staff usually hangs. She likewise claims a dagger, stuffing it in the tight waistband of the trousers, and a sword is held in her offhand for now. She likewise does not angle toward the combat, instead choosing to continue her hunt of the flag in a fashion complimenting Meian's. Broess has reached the noble's observation platform, and is seated, watching the game quietly. She doesn't seem to know what's going on enough to pick a team to cheer for. Norran is rather caught off-guard when his attack misses, keeping his balance despite. He seems as if he'd move to attack again, but hesitates as he glances back in the direction of his other comrades. He flashes a grin at Ziavri, managing a wink before he makes his run to retreat back to Naoi. Zia blinks, shakes her head... maybe there's the trace of a smile there, maybe not. Turning, she spots Ailith and Gef, headed her way, sword-swingin' and staff-whackin' at the ready. Backing a couple of steps into friendly territory, she lifts her hands, shaking her head to show that she's still present and accounted for. "Dealt with," she murmurs to them, and grins. "Watch what you do near enemy lines. Thanks!" Several feet away from the rope this time, she starts off northward, once more on the lookout for the flag. Left and right sides, now. Gefrey slows down, shaking his head. "We won't catch him," he says, then points in the direction of the base he found earlier. "Your guard point is that way, Warpriest. I'm crossing over to the other side." That said, he starts for the northeast, looking around as he goes. Ailith nods. She turns to Ziavri. "That way," she says quietly, pointing. "Get what you need." And then she's off again, trying to see what might be found on the way to her post. You paged Ailith with ''That way' meaning which way?' Meian ahas softly as she too finds a stash of weapons, down on her knees in the dirt to dig them up. She draws a knife from among them, considers it, and grips it tightly. Now hitting the rope that divides the two areas, she begins to drift up towards the center once more. Once Norran encounters Naoi, he gives her a slight nod and glances down toward the thing she holds in her off-hand. "I encountered one, but I was sloppy. Reinforcements arrived quicker than expected, but we have a second chance. Give me the sword. Follow if you'd like, but I should be fine. Go for the girl otherwise," whispers Norran to Naoi, waiting for Naoi to hand the newfound weapon to him before he sets off in the direction of the newcomer, Gefrey. His grin remains. Naoi offers the sword, lips curling in a faint smile of acceptance. She doublechecks her book, then shrugs the staff off her shoulder, and moves to follow the noble lord with a weapon of her own. Zia stops, glancing quickly about her and backtracking a couple of steps. Rerunning the last few yards, eyes alert for... something. Hopefully. Gefrey glances over his shoulder, then just keeps running, making noise as he goes... actually, probably rather purposeful noise now as he continues through the "forest". Adrianna continues to watch, her attention going from player to player as she waits anxiously to see what will happen. Unable to hear what's going on for the most part, she simply watches for visual clues as to what's going on. Meian keeps on going north right through the center, probably audible behind Gefrey, though she doesn't seem to be following him- instead she's coming up behing Ziavri, not too hurriedly. But she also doesn't seem to notice the other bard yet, even as she nears. As he and Naoi travel, the Lomasa taking the sword into his left hand and ducking somewhat as he travels through the brush, he's somewhat surprised to notice Gefrey wandering through right before them. Emerald gaze set on the other noble, Norran's grin broadens in pleasant surprise. Without any hesitation whatsoever, the Knight bolts forward to attack Gefrey from the front, sword coming in to sweep from the side and attempt to thwack the Driscol Duke on his side. Naoi moves in behind the Lomasa at the quick strike, staff grip shifting from a neutral tilt to a combat one, stepping around and attacking the Noble with a soft jab at his flank. Overwhelming odds, may as well use them, yes? Stop. Pause. Glancing around her, Zia slowly, quietly, kneels down by the... whatever it is, and plucks it up from the ground. Perfect. Moving quickly, Zia folds the flag as small as she possibly can, and promptly stuffs it down her shirt front. Out of sight, out of mind. She stands, still keeping below the treeline, and puts her fingers to her lips to whistle. A birdcall. Very definitely a birdcall--a fair decent imitation of one, too. But it does very slightly resemble the opening bars of a popular Seamel song, for those who know it. One called "The Seamel Rose". Without waiting, Zia moves along westward. Norran's blow, though Gefrey does his best to deflect it, does tap the Duke. "You've got me," he says aloud, before glancing aside and quickly twirling his staff, to knock aside Naoi's attack. "Come now, the game is done and I am out. No need to be striking a dead man, yes?" That said, he bows his head to Norran, before turning to walk out of the forest by the shortest path. Long distance to Sylph: Ziavri nods. "Thanks--I was about to try for putting it in the enemy base. ;)" Ailith - after hearing the sound of combat - listens to it a bit, and then approaches with care. Stealth she lacks, but wariness she has aplenty. One of the white-robed men is waiting for Gefrey when he comes out, and tells the nobleman with an obsequious bow, "Your Grace, we'll send you back in shortly once you've served your time out of the game." Meian perks up at the sound of the whistle, her brow furrowing. "That's -got- to be a signal," the girl whispers, turning to chase after it with her wooden knife at the ready. Adrianna continues to watch, her excitement evident as things heat up on the field. Who will win? She wants to know, her anxiety showing as she bounces on the balls of her feet. Broess slips down off of the nobles stand and moves to the edge of the forest where Gefrey stands with the white-robed official. "No screams for you, Your Grace. You did have me on the run," replies Norran with a friendly smile to Gefrey, patting the man on the shoulder as he goes before he motions a hand to Naoi toward the sound of the whistle. This done, he begins to make his way swiftly through the plants in an attempt to go after wherever he thinks Ziavri is. Gefrey looks aside as he comes to the edge of the field, catching sight of Broess approaching, which makes him just tilt his head to the side curiously. "Lady Broess," he greets. Naoi says nothing as she is chastised, staff slowly angling back to her side. As the man walks off, she purses her lips in thought, then turns and moves to follow after Norran, once more taking the opportunity to watch out for any approaching figures and the flag itself. Broess sinks down fully into an obeissance bringing her not quite to her knees before rising gracefully and leaning slightly closer to Gefrey to speak quietly. "My Lord Gefrey," she begins, the rest to quiet to be heard. "Damn," Zia hisses as Gefrey walks off the field. Even if he of Seamel lineage *did* recognize the few bars of the song, he's now off the field. And... Meian's onto her. Casting about for some sign of Ailith as she breaks into a quick, westward run, she drops all pretense of birdcalls and songs. But no shrill, piercing whistle, either. Waving frantically in Ailith's direction, she moves for the weapons. Hopefully without getting snagged first. Gefrey gives Broess a small smile. "Perhaps," he says quietly. "I wish I could have put on a bit better of a performance. Come to watch?" Ailith runs toward the calls, her expression set and the wooden sword in her hand. As much to the defense as anyone can be. Meian halts as soon as she catches sight of Ailith about only ten feet away now, scowling as she has to let Ziavri run away. "Reinforcements!" the girl calls, her voice piercingly loud and high, slowly circling around to the south and west after Zia. Broess smiles softly back. "I had to promise Lord Lomasa there that I would leave my cousin's keep and travel a bit. I'm afraid I don't understand what the game is." Gefrey quirks a small smile. "I'm not so sure either," he admits, "though it's a bit fun, I should say. Where have you been traveling, then?" Broess shakes her head, the movement more visible in the responding bounce of curls than in her figure. "Nowhere, I have only come here so far. I am afraid I got out of the habit of travelling back when my brother was surrector." Gefrey looks thoughtfully to Broess, then nods. "Take the time to come by Jade Gardens," he says. "The city. It would be good to see you at the manor." Norran sighs at the call, taking note of the rush westward. "Ill-timed. This does not bode well," mutters Norran aloud, beginning to make his way in a run through the plants toward the movement off to the west. Naoi follows after, a slim shadow for the Earl, staff-arm pumping closer to her side to keep it from dragging against the ground or knock against the plants. Broess smiles softly. "I shall try, I did mean to stop by and offer my congratulations or my condolances, depending on which you prefer." "That," Gefrey says with a wry smile. "Still remains to be seen." And around this point, an aide runs up with Pressing Business, which must be drawing the Duke away. Adrianna watches with excitement the sudden shift of everybody in the direction of the 'birdcall'. Her hands clap the folds of her skirt as the scene becomes more intense." Moving swiftly between the trees--forget any nonsense about an easy, energy-conserving jog now--Zia makes for the place of the weapons. Quietly as possible, some listening would have to be put into hearing her. One hand clasps the opposite shoulder, as if perhaps she'd bruised it on one of the potted plants, her elbow pressing the flag close to hide the bulge and keep it from slipping out. Weapons. Dead ahead. Dropping to her knees, Zia scrambles for a knife, finds it, and straightens to run off again. Ailith does her best to run as guard, near enough to intercept any that might come for her teammate. No commentary, either positive or negative. Just duty - or it would be, except that it's entirely possible the Warpriest is having some version of what might be reasonably termed 'fun' by the layman. "Make sure our base is safe!" Meian adds after a moment at the same ear-piercingly carrying shriek. "They're up to something!" A glance around, and after a moment, the girl seems to decide it's worth the risk to take off after Zia again, evidently in hopes she can outrun Ailith. Norran's focus remains on the movement to the west, making his way as quickly as he can to intercept the interlopers as he holds his wooden blade at his side. He remains silent despite the calls, weaving between plants as he continues on his course. Naoi drops off from Norran's flank, angling back to their base on a full sprint, reacting to the command. Now clutching her wooden knife in her hand as well, still holding her shoulder with the other hand, Zia glances behind her. No, chances are not in her favor that Norran's feeling nice this time around. Meian is the slower of the two. "Warpriest--Lord Lomasa?" she calls between breaths, hoping the message reaches her teammate while she dashes off on a southwestern route. "All of them," says Ailith grimly, keeping pace. "Run fast and I will hold them as best I can if it comes to it." Meian stumbles over a tree root, stopping entirely for a moment and barely keeping her balance. "Ugh," she groans, shaking her head and blinking as Norran goes past her. "...Right..." The girl turns to backtrack towards the northeast, following the way he came. Adrianna watches with tense excitement, a big grin on her lips and she starts to cheer, "Run! Run!" Broess returns to the nobles platform, watching the game, but still unable to determine what's going on. Norran's focus remains entirely upon tracking down Ziavri, rapid footfalls sounding throughout the makeshift forest as the Knight continues to chase. If he notices Meian, he doesn't show it, his face remaining somewhat disappointed. As he closes in, his pace slows due to a particularly annoying combination of plants, allowing Ailith to catch up to him. The Lomasa grins faintly, picking up his pace to raise his sword an attempt to strike past the Warpriest by delivering a good ol' thwack on the head if he can manage it. Naoi's path is pretty firmly set, so unless she sees a target in immediate sight, she goes to reinforce their team's base. As Ailith leaves the field, Zia is left alone to face Norran. Sure, there's a little space left between them, but there were also ten feet between them last time. And not being able to throw the dagger doesn't help. As she takes off--southeast, to put as much difference as possible between her and her opponent--she calls out in a manner half joking, half desperate: "Hey Meian! I don't suppose you owe me a favor for that broom, by any chance?" Shifting the dagger to the hand on her shoulder, she reaches out to tear a branch from one of the potted plants as she goes. "Not this much of a favor," Meian calls laughingly, following Norran's trail back until she comes upon Naoi at the base. "Mistress, I'm going to keep a watch nearby," she confides hurriefly, backing up and 'orbiting' around it. "Two down, one to go!" finally calls the Earl of Riverhold, his demeanor relaxing significantly after pulling off a rather quick thwack-down on the Warpriest, but not his speed. "I won't be gentle this time about, Mistress!" Naoi is using her staff as a bracepost, nodding at Meian, "Light Bless, and do your best to avoid an ambush, though I doubt the Earl will allow the chance for the young bard to slip away back out of sight. It is our... competition to lose." She lifts a hand to wipe the back of her brow, clearing it of a sweat. Broess gives up trying to figure out what's going on in the game and leaves quietly. "Run, Zia, run!" Adri calls out excitedly, her face slightly flushed with the excitement. Zia's running, southwest still, but obviously losing ground. All the running is finally getting to her. "I'm sure you won't!" she calls over her shoulder, even as the nobleman starts to gain on her. "But that doesn't mean I have to give up yet!" She's got about a chance of nil, here, but that doesn't seem to bother her as she throws the shredded tree branch haphazardly over her shoulder, half twisted around to see what she's doing in the hopes of hitting the Knight. The tree branch flies wide. Very wide. Norran doesn't even seem to notice anything at all actually happening, however, grinning at Ziavri as he rushes his way toward her to pounce. Naoi remains standing guard at the base of her flag, eyes slowly rising to the emptying seating booths. There's not going to be any outrunning this one. Whirling, Zia puts her back to one of the plants--for whatever good that does--and stops the whole 'bruised shoulder' charade. Good thing the blouse is tucked into the hem of her skirt, or the flag would fall right out. Brandishing the wooden dagger a bit hopelessly, she makes her strike. "Get 'im, Zia!" Adri calls out, if she could jump up and down, she would be right now. A slip of the hand, perhaps, by Norran /just/ manages to bring his blade up in time to deflect Ziavri's, the Lomasa's eyes widening before he pushes her away. This manages, Norran slips in further to attempt to make a swift counter-attack to thwack the girl on her hip. Naoi cranes her neck, perhaps hearing the sharp crack of wood on wood, taking a slow step forward. "I think the game is coming to an end, don't you?" Backed against the plant, there's no place to run to. As Norran's sword comes swinging down, Zia makes a quick, dextrous stab at deflecting the blade. But the wooden sword is all but perfectly aimed, brushing the dagger aside easily and making an unmistakable hit on her hip. Zia hesitates, relaxes, sighs a little, reaching into her shirt front to draw out the neatly-folded flag and extend it to Norran. "I won't make you dig for that," she notes, smiling slightly. "'twas close, M'lord." "Yes," Meian agrees slowly. "Probably. ...I s-shouldn't ever like to face His Gr-... er, L-lord Norran's blade, I think." She shivers slightly at the thought. "S-still, we'd best wait..." "Indeed! You led me on quite a merry chase, Mistress. It's a good thing your friends came to save you the first time, it would've been embarassing if I managed to strike you a second time as I intended," replies Norran, beaming cheerfully at Ziavri as he accepts the flag and balances the sword against his shoulder. Bowing to the girl, he begins to make his way northward. "Now...where is this 'base'? I don't suppose they'll end it by elimination..." mutters Norran. Adrianna sags slightly as the flags handed over and she waits to see what will happen next. "I'll allow you the last guard, should be fine." Naoi notes, moving along, heading at a straight diagonal to the southwest. Zia blinks, one eyebrow rising slightly, and there's a flash of something that's *almost*--but not quite--irritation. It fades in a moment, replaced by a light smirk. Shaking her head, Zia wipes her dampened forehead on her sleeve and makes her way through the foliage towards the spot she entered the field. "Some things will never change, I s'pose." ---- ''Return to Season 7 (2008) Continue to Gryphon Faire - Part IV Category:Logs